Witchy Ways! The Path of the Witch!
by Matthieu
Summary: When Naruto is saved by a stranger after he fails his exam, he decides to abandon his dream of being Hokage and instead takes the road to becoming...a witch?  Will have some crossover ideas and influences. Give it a try! :
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any idea that comes from any other show (xxxHolic, Mushishi) or movie (Studio Ghibli Films) that appear in this story.**

Mitsutashi Yuki strutted through the streets of the Hidden Leaf, enjoying the smells of dinner rising from the restaurant stalls. The night sky above gleamed with millions of stars and the street was lit brightly by the orange glow of the paper lanterns. The animated discussions of people filled her ears and brought a smile to her flawless face. Her long black hair trailed behind her in a high ponytail and her heels made a small tapping noise as they struck the dirt road. The energy of the people of this village filled her and she could feel the strength of their will, burning as hot as a flame.

"I hate it here. When are we leaving?"

"Jiji! We just got here!" Yuki laughed at her familiar who sat on her shoulder. The black cat gave the older woman a glare and hmmphed.

"I don't like it here, there's something wrong with this village. Can't you feel it, Yuki?" And now that her faithful familiar had pointed it out, she did feel something off. Beneath the blazing will of the people she felt a darker presence. Hate. Hate so pure and unadulterated, that it made her stumble sending Jiji flying off his perch. This miasma of hatred seemed to be focused purely on one thing, though she had no idea what could cause this much discord.

"What was that for?" Jiji shrieked as he dusted himself off, "Did you have another klutz attack?"

A vein on Yuki's temple throbbed as she flicked the cat behind his ear, "I am NOT a KLUTZ!" People now stood and openly stared at the odd duo. Yuki taking notice picked up the cat by the scruff of his neck and marched down a alley looking for a good place to give her familiar a good tongue lashing. As she walked she ended up in a children's playground. It was abandoned at this time of night or at least it should have been.

Yuki's curiosity was piqued as she saw a group of obviously drunk men standing in a circle laughing and it looked like kicking something. Yuki immediately thought the victim to be a cat or a dog and placing Jiji back on her shoulder, she marched towards the group.

"Yuki, what are you doing? Where are you going? Yuki!" Jiji yelled at her, loudly, right in her ear.

"I'm teaching those drunkard's a lesson in animal cruelty," Yuki's face showed a dark grin. She would enjoy showing these buffoons the error in their ways. However when she got closer her heart immediately sank. The object of their torture was no cat or dog, but a small child near the age of 10 or 11. And by the way the child made no noise as it was relentlessly pommeled suggested that this was not the first time it had been beat. Fury rushed through her.

"Yuki, calm down. Don't do something you'll regret," Jiji spoke to her sensing her killer intent rise dramatically. He too wished to rip into these apes for daring to harm a child, but killing people in a foreign land was bound to lead to trouble.

"Oh don't worry, Jiji. I won't regret killing these assholes at all," And before Jiji could stop her, the witch raised one hand in front of her, with her palm facing the men and calmly spoke, "**Fire Infusion: Kiss of Dragons!**"

Immediately a glowing white pentagram formed in front of her hand, before turning a bright red and bursting into flames. From this flaming star burst five serpentine dragons of fire, one from each point. The dragons raced up into the sky before bearing down on the men. The men noticed the dragons just in time to scream and begin running before the dragons were upon them nipping at their heels with teeth of fire. Most of the men turned and escaped into a alley but one tripped and managed to let out a terrified scream before the dragons fell upon him and he was reduced to a pile of ashes.

Jiji shook his head as Yuki rushed to the side of the fallen child. Upon closer inspection, the child was revealed to have a unruly mop of golden blond hair and the brightest blue eyes that either Yuki or Jiji had ever saw. The child remained huddled in the fetal position, shaking and repeating the mantra of "Please stop. Please stop. Please stop." over and over again.

"Shh. It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." Yuki whispered to the small child as she pulled him into her lap, "I'm here to help. Do you want me to make your injuries go away?" The child nodded and Yuki placed her hand above the quivering mess. Small green sparks danced around her hand before moving on to the boy.

"Yuki, you should use a potion, healing spells can cause adverse effects-" He was cut off by a look from his partner. She turned down to the boy and gave him a warm smile.

"My name is Mitsutashi Yuki and my cat over there is Jiji. He's a grumpy little kitty," she stage whispered the last part causing Jiji to narrow his eyes at her. The boy gave a small chuckle, that seemed to hurt his chest as he cringed. The green sparkles immediately flocked to the area.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto," he said in a small whisper.

"It's nice to meet you Naruto," Yuki said smiling. Yuki had noticed something weird about her healing spell. It was working perfectly but the boy was healing too fast for it to do anything. '_No on should have this fast of healing powers, unless...' _And suddenly it made sense. The reason why his injuries healed so fast, the treatment of him by the drunks, and the pure hatred of the village that she realized with a start was focused directly on him. "A Jinchuriki," she whispered to herself. Jiji's ears popped up at this.

"A WHAT! That boy is a Jinchu-" he was cut off as the rock Yuki chucked at him struck him his head.

"Shhsh! Quite Jiji!" Yuki noticed the boy was falling asleep. With him having a possible concussion, Yuki knew she had to keep him up, "So Naruto, what's your dream in life?"

Naruto looked up with big eyes, "I'm going to become Hokage, and make everyone acknowledge and respect me! Believe it!" He spoke with such determination and finality that Yuki believed him for a second and then with depressing realization she knew that his dream was impossible. The people of this village hate was so pure that them ever accepting him was foolish fantasy. And so with this thought, Yuki made her decision.

"Naruto, I'm going to let you on to a little secret. I'm a witch," she said grinning. Naruto's eyes got even wider.

"A real witch? You're not going to eat me, are you?" Yuki sweatdropped at the question and Jiji giggled into his paws.

"No, I'm not going to eat you. Witches don't eat people."

"Oh okay."

"Now Naruto, I've got a deal for you. You see, I'm a witch and I think you'd make a very good witch too-"

"Wait! I don't want to become a girl!" Yuki sweatdropped again. '_What do these people tell these children?'_

"Boys can become witches too, Naruto. Now as I was saying, I think you'd be a very good witch so here's my offer."

"Yuki," Jiji said cautiously, "your not actually considering, what I think your considering, are you?"

Completely ignoring Jiji, she continued, "So I want you to become my apprentice, Naruto."

Naruto looked shocked, "What? Me? You want me to become a witch? Will I be able to do that flaming dragon thing too? With that I could become Hokage with no problem!"

Yuki cringed, "Naruto, there are some conditions to becoming a witch though. If you become a witch, you must swear to never become a ninja and never use ninjutsu or even live in a ninja village. Witches and Ninjas don't get along very well."

Naruto got a very thoughtful look on his face, "So I can't become Hokage?" Yuki shook her head. Naruto considered his options, '_I've already failed the ninja academy three times, and most of the __village hates me anyways. Maybe leaving and becoming a witch would be a good thing.' _He then voiced a question, "Yuki, what do witches _do_ anyways?"

"Witches heal and protect people from bad people and help people deal with the spirits of the world."

'_So, I'd still be able to help people and get acknowledgment just not from the village. And plus I'd get to learn those cool attacks! All right let's do this!' _He looked up at Yuki, "Okay, Yuki. I'll become a witch with you!" A wide smile lit up his face. Yuki smiled too. Jiji grumbled into his paws that this was a horrible idea.

"Okay, there is just one thing left to do." Yuki took a deep breath and took both of Naruto's hands into her own. "_**I, Mitsutashi Yuki, the teacher and the guider, the one who bears the title of Witch, mediator of the people and the spirits, healer of the sick, guard to the weak, and wielder of the five elements, do swear to guide you my apprentice on the path of the Witch, and protect you always on your Journey, I so solemnly swear.**_" A pentagram flashed beneath them and a wind whipped around them. "_**Do you swear to follow the path of the Witch, to uphold our customs and rituals, and to forsake all other paths, Uzumaki Naruto?**_"

Naruto took a deep breath and when he spoke his voice carried the same magical sound that Yuki's had, "_**I do."**_ The pentagram exploded with light before vanishing and Naruto felt a tingle run down his spine. "Very good, Naruto. We'll perform the Judgment of the Elements when we get back to my house. Now is there anything you need to get from your house?" Naruto shook his head no. He had nothing important. "Okay then let's get going! It's a perfect night to travel. The full moon and the stars are bright! And if we walk all night we should be there by noon!" She set Naruto down and brushed herself off, "Let's go!"

"Wait, Yuki! Are you sure this is a great idea? He is a you-know-what and I doubt that this village would just let him go!" Jiji said looking around anxiously as if some ninja were going to appear out of nowhere.

"Jiji, you worry too much. Naruto is a civilian and he is free to leave as he wishes and anyone who says otherwise can go through me!" She grinned.

In a swirl of leaves, 5 ANBU ninjas surrounded them. The one with a bird mask spoke, "We are under orders to bring the boy to the Hokage, please stand aside _witch._" He spoke the word "witch" with such disgust that Jiji actually hissed at him.

Yuki pulled Naruto closer to herself and narrowed her eyes at the ninja, "Very well. I will go with you then."

An ANBU with a bull mask snarled at them, "You aren't worthy to go near the Hokage, _witch_! That _boy _isn't either but we have our orders. Do not make us take him by force."

Yuki spoke calmly and coolly, "I _will _go with, _Naruto," _she stressed his name as to get her point across that the _boy_ had a name, "His has chosen to be my apprentice and as such he is under my protection and your Hokage will have to accept that fact."

"Why you, _bitch!" _ the bull mask lunged at her but was held back by the bird mask.

"Wait, attacking the witch could cause trouble! Let's just bring her with us." The bull mask reluctantly agreed.

Sarutobi Hiruzen felt every one of his years as he looked at the party sitting across his desk. The witch sat with perfect grace but held such fury and contempt in her eyes he was afraid she would attack him. Her familiar sat on her shoulder, his tail swishing back and forth. He too looked ready to attack. However his focus was solely on Naruto, who oddly sat quietly in front of him. He looked scared for some reason but another emotion gleamed in Naruto's eyes. Excitement. Naruto was excited about something. He had a pretty good guess as he noticed the way the witch kept glancing worriedly at Naruto out of the corner of her eye.

"So you've made Naruto your apprentice, haven't you?" he finally asked.

Yuki nodded, "Yes, the oath has been declared and accepted. He is my apprentice."

"You realize you killed a citizen of Konaha." Jiji put his head in his paws. _'I knew this would come back to haunt us.'_

_"_I am aware of this," Yuki answered calmly.

"And what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Only that those who attack a child for _any _reason," Hiruzen realized that she knew about the Kyuubi or at least the fact that Naruto was a Jinchuriki, "are not worthy of the gift of life given to them by the Spirits."

Hiruzen sighed, "Very well. I am forced to agree with you on that fact and must offer my thanks for saving Naruto. Has the second ritual been performed?" Yuki shook her head. "Well," he continued, "I guess it is final then." He turned to Naruto, "Are you sure this is what you want? You realize you will be unable to become a ninja now."

Naruto looked straight at the Hokage and spoke confidently, "I'm sure. People...People hate me here anyways and this way I can still help and protect people. Believe it!"

Hiruzen shook his head chuckling, "Well then I wish you luck on your journey, Naruto!"

Naruto gave him a blinding grin and for a brief moment the Hokage saw a small grin flash across the witch's face. He turned to her, "You _will _protect him, won't you? Otherwise I will personally find you and kill you." Killer intent flooded the room causing Naruto's grin to slip and for the ANBU guards to stiffen.

Yuki gave no reaction. She looked the Hokage dead in the eye with no fear, "_**I swear." **_Her voice was filled with magic and power and caused a brief shiver to run through the room and its occupants. The Hokage nodded, and Yuki stood and with Naruto following in her wake left from the room.

Hiruzen sighed. He had a feeling that was the last time he would see that boy walk through those doors. '_Oh Konoha, see now what your hatred have wrought. We have lost what would have been a great contribution because we are to blind to see. I hope we are a happy with the seeds we have sown or I fear for us all."_

**_A/N: _Hello! So I guess I'm bad and started a story while I already have another story. Oh well. :P This story is just so much fun to write though. I'm going to have a lot of fun with Witch Naruto! Right! If you want to use any idea that belongs to me, please give a message saying you are. It's only polite and I won't mind at all. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto took one last long look at the Village Hidden in the Leaves before turning around the corner and into his new life. A warm breeze fluttered lazily through the trees and the songs of frogs and crickets filled the air.

"Ahh! It such a nice night for traveling!" Yuki yawned as she stretched her arms above her head sending the sleeping Jiji rudely down to the ground, "but thanks to that little detour with the Hokage we're behind schedule. We'll need to pick up the pace if we're going to reach the house at a decent hour."

"Yuki, we can't walk all night! The boy needs to rest at some point!" Jiji yelled as he cleaned the dirt off his fur.

"Oh Jiji I didn't know you really cared about Naruto!" Jiji gave her a glare, ignoring him Yuki continued, "And besides if Naruto wants to become a witch, he needs to get used to long travels. It's a big part of our job."

"I'll be fine," Naruto smiled, "I'm not tired at all."

Yuki smiled wickedly, "Well then, that means we can walk even faster!"

Jiji sighed as Yuki began to walk faster, '_She is going to run this boy ragged, Jinchuriki or not.' _Naruto had to jog to keep up with Yuki's fast pace, and for the first time he began to doubt whether or not, this was a good plan. '_Maybe becoming a Witch is going to be harder than I thought. No! I can't think that way! I'm going to see this through to the end. Believe it!'_

Sarutobi Hiruzen hated council meetings. He hated them with a burning passion that was even greater than his hatred for horrid paperwork. This meeting especially was wearing his patience thin.

"What do you mean you let the Kyuubi leave! And with a WITCH! What were you thinking?"

Hiruzen let a long sigh of annoyance at Danzo's melodrama, "Danzo, I'm afraid Naruto is a civilian and as such we cannot force him to stay within the village or to become a ninja at all. If he wants to become a Witch, then he will do so with the blessings of the Hidden Leaf." Although the last words were spoken calmly all occupants felt his killer intent rise dramatically.

Danzo wouldn't be stopped though, "Civilian or not, he is to be a _weapon _for the village! We can't just let one of the bijuu just walk out and into the easy reach of the other villages!"

The Hokage narrowed his eyes at the man and let his killer intent skyrocket bringing some of the civilian council to their knees and causing Danzo to flinch.

"Uzumaki Naruto is _not _one of the bijuu, he is a _jailer! _It's time for people to realize that distinction And he is now a witch! No village would be stupid enough to wage war on the Witches. The witches will most likely fully seal the Kyubii and be done with it!" The Hokage cast his gaze across those sitting in the room, looking each in the eye, "That is my final judgment on the matter! The boy is now a member of the Witches and will be respected as such. _Any _attempts to do any harm to Naruto will be met with swift and ruthless retribution. Do I make myself clear?"

The Council Members nodded with a few doing so resignedly, Hiruzen nodded and cleared his throat, "Well then, I declare this meeting to be over. Good day to you all." '_And good luck to you, Naruto.'_

They had been walking for about two hours and it was now midnight. Naruto was a bit fatigued when Yuki called for a stop. She reached down into the shoulder bag hanging-

"Hey! Where did that come from?" Naruto exclaimed noticing the now apparent bag. It was brown, a medium size and hung down to Yuki's waist.

Yuki smiled, "It's always been there you just didn't notice it because it has a charm ring sown into it that makes it so people don't realize it's there until I open it." She reached in a took a water bottle out. She took a long drink, "Ahh! That hits the spot! Now let's get going!"

Naruto's jaw dropped, "Will I be able to do that?" Jiji had a facepalm and Yuki chuckled,

"Of course you will! And so much more too!" A thoughtful look appeared on her face, "That reminds me. Okay, Naruto! I need to explain to you how your witch training is going to go," Naruto gulped as an evil twinkle gleamed in Yuki's eyes, "First thing, how old are you?"

"Eleven."

"Good, that's the usually age Witches start their training. Now here's how its going to work. Assuming you pass the Judgment," seeing Naruto about to interrupt, "Don't bother its forbidden to talk about until you go through it. Well actually before that..." Yuki got a nervous look on her face, "Naruto, there's something you need to know."

"Yuki! I highly doubt that this is a good time to tell him about _that!" _Jiji shouted, "At least wait until we are at the house."

Yuki shook her head, "He needs to know, and the sealing will have to be done before the Judgment is or _it _could interfere. No, the time is now." Turning back to Naruto, "Naruto, eleven years ago, something was sealed in you. Something that should have never existed but through the greed of one man did. Naruto, you are the container of one the bijuu."

Naruto became a confused, "A _what? _What's a bijuu?"

Yuki sighed, "Well, I guess it would be too easy for you to know which one. Alright we might as well walk, while I tell you the story."

"_There once was a man who through the use of handseals was the first to discover the powers of ninjutsu. He traveled the world teaching others of his findings and became known as the Sage of Six Paths. One day, a young greedy man tried to capture and steal the power of a spirit near his home. Through a dark and twisted ritual, he almost succeded until he lost control and the spirit managed to escape badly injured. The energy of the spirit and the ritual however remained and the man went through a horrible transformation into a beast now known as the Ten-Tailed Beast. This man was in fact the Sage's youngest son and the Sage felt honor bound to put an end to the path of destruction caused by his now transformed child. He tried to confront the beast and was defeated by the raw power of it. He had given up hope until he met a powerful woman known as the Dimension Witch. She had the power to grant wishes and agreed to grant the Sage's wish. However granting a wish was a two-way deal and the Sage had to pay a price equal to the wish. The Sage accepted this and the Witch gave him the power to defeat his son. However the price for this task was that his son's soul would live on, twisted and tortured. The Sage separated the Ten-tails body from its soul and banished the body to the moon. The soul he had planned on destroying but his payment was enacted and the soul was split into nine parts, which became the bijuu. The Sage was furious at the Witch for now there were nine destructive beast instead of one. But the Witch only told him that this was inevitable and that the price had been paid. Furious he attacked her but she vanished through a warp in space and was gone. The toll on the Sage's body was too great and son after he died in the presence of his two older sons who swore to seal away the bijuu. But the bijuu were too strong to be sealed away in inanimate objects so they were sealed into newborn humans whose bodies could handle the strain. And thus the Jinchuriki were born..."_

Yuki finished her story and Naruto was a bit speechless, "So I'm one of those bijuu?"

Yuki gave him a sharp look, "No! You are simply its container and don't let anybody tell you otherwise. Jailers of the bijuu have been used for centuries as weapons for the ninja villages." Yuki sighed and her face softened. "I'm sorry Naruto, it's just that Jinchuriki always have hard lives and are hated for what they contain and it upsets me." Then she smiled, "But you won't have to worry about that pesky beast much longer."

"Why?" Naruto asked still wondering which bijuu he could possess. Yuki turned to look at the fat silver moon that cast its silver light down upon the trio.

"Before the Judgment, your bijuu will be killed through a ritual that exorcise the beast's sentience, which is the twisted part of the Sage's son's soul, from your soul and disperses most of its chakra from your body. Some of the left over chakra will become your own but most will be dispersed back into nothingness. If we don't, the bijuu could interfere with the Judgment resulting in you failing, which you don't want." Yuki smiled assuredly to Naruto, "It'll be fine. And before you worry Jiji and I don't care that you have a bijuu, it's something you had no choice in and won't be a factor much longer."

Naruto felt relieved that they didn't care about whatever bijuu was sealed within him, his happiness was cut short howver as a kunai whipped past his head. Naruto stopped and watched in horror as the kunai shot straight for Yuki. Yuki just held one hand up, "**Barrier.**"

A pentagram flashed before her with the kanji for wall in the center of it and the kunai bounced off the translucent wall that had appeared. "Show yourself ninja," her voice was cold and Naruto felt a shiver run his back.

A wind picked up and whipped through the trees, sending leaves scattering into the night. In a swirl of leaves two Konoha-nin appeared. Both had similar height and built, with one having bright blonde hair and the other having hair of black. The blond spoke, his voice arrogant and full of contempt, "We have been order to apprehend the boy, and to kill you witch."

Yuki turned to look at them, "And who are your orders from, if I may ask?"

The blond grinned, "You may not, but our orders are from the great Danzo, himself!"

The dark haired one glared at him, "You idiot! Why the hell did you tell them that?"

The blonde's grin got wider, "Why does it matter? She'll be dead soon and we can beat the crap out the brat so hard he won't remember anyways!"

Yuki's eyed narrowed, "Naruto, get behind me," she turned to Jiji, "you take the dark haired one, Jiji, and make sure to watch Naruto." Jiji nodded.

"Hey wait! You can't fight both these guys, Yuki! Let me-"

"Absolutely not, Naruto. I know you think you can help and you probably will be able to once you've been trained but for now just stay by Jiji," she gave him a reassuring smile, "Jiji and I have faced much worse than these two."

Naruto nodded begrudgingly in acceptance, '_I'm sure Yuki can beat them but I hate feeling helpless like this.'_

The other blonde snarled at Yuki's causal dismissal of them, "You better not underestimate us, bitch! I'm Konoha's Demon of Thunder and I'll be the one that kills you!" he rapidly went through a set of handseals, "**Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder Jutsu!" **

A bolt of lightning surged at Yuki who calmly raised a hand, "**Earth Infusion: Protection of the Great Mountain."** The white pentagram appeared before turning a rust color. It exploded into dust from which a huge wall of stone formed in front of Yuki. The lightning slammed into the wall cracking it but leaving it standing.

The blonde growled before releasing another lightning attack determined to kill this _witch_.

_Meanwhile,_

"You mean all I have to fight is a cat? This might be too easy," the black haired ninja smiled, "I'm Kuchiji Taiyo, Konoha's Water Master. Pleasure to meet you."

Jiji nodded in recognition, "I am Jiji, familiar to Mitsutashi Yuki, and your opponent."

Taiyo blinked in surprise, "Wow, you're a talking cat. I'm slightly impressed. But what do you think you can do to me, scratch me to death?" He laughed, "This'll be too easy!"

Jiji simply closed his eyes and a giant pentagram appeared beneath him. A great wind whipped up around him as the pentagram turned black. Jiji's eyes snapped open revealing eyes of pure white glowing with power. Tendrils of darkness shot out of the pentagram and twisted around him forming a great funnel of black. Naruto stared in awe at the sight and as the tornado dispersed, his jaw dropped. Gone was the cute little black cat Jiji, standing there now was a great black panther. Jiji now stood at the height of a grown man's shoulder and all four of his legs were adorned with with razor sharp claws that gleamed in the moonlight.

"What the hell!" Tayao yelled taking a step back.

Jiji turned to Naruto, "Stay behind me, this will be over soon." Naruto nodded at Jiji's now low and gruff voice.

Taiyo growled and went through a set of handseals, "**Water Release: Cascading Execution Jutsu!"** A large sphere of swirling water formed in the sky above Jiji before crashing down on him. Naruto watched as Jiji flickered and vanished before the water slammed into the ground, cracking the rock and sending mud splattering onto Naruto.

Taiyo grinned, "That was too eas-" He was cut off by Jiji flickering in behind him. Jiji brought his claw smashing down on him and cut the log that appeared in his place into a thousand splinters in one swipe. Jiji flickered again and cut down the tree Taiyo was hiding in. "**Water Release: Water Harpoon Jutsu!" **Taiyo shot the jet of water at Jiji grinning at the thought of the annoying cat dead. With a lazy swipe of his claws, Jiji slashed through the jutsu and gave Taiyo a bored look. Taiyo growled in rage and rapidly went through more seals, "**Octopus Armor Jutsu!" **Water covered Taiyo's body and formed eight long water tentacles coming from the center of his back. With a yell, Taiyo directed the tentacles flying towards Jiji. Jiji grinned and flickered. Taiyo had only a moment to be confused before he heard a crackling noise and everything around him fell into a black void.

_Back to Yuki!_

Yuki chuckled as the blonde finally broke down her wall, "Some "Demon of Thunder" you are. Lighting is dominant over Earth and yet it took you _seven _lightning jutsus to take out my measly little wall of dirt. Your really not that fun."

The blonde snarled at her, "I am Hitsuka Domika, Konoha's Thunder Demon! I will not be insulted by the likes _you!_ **LIGHTNING RELEASE: THUNDER DRAGON JUTSU!**" The huge lightning dragon shot towards Yuki, jaws open as if to swallow her.

Yuki held up both hands, "**Reflect." **The white pentagram formed in front her with the kanji for mirror in the center. The dragon slammed into the star and was sucked into the glowing lines turning them an electric blue. Electricity cackled around the energized pentagram. "**Lightning Infusion: Blade of the Storm." **The electricity exploded outwards and from the center of the pentagram a fat lightning bolt shot forward back towards Domika. Yuki flicked her wrist to the right and the bolt turned sharply and struck the superconductive Taiyo who was instantly fried alive.

Domika didn't even have enough time to shout as Jiji's claw tore through his back severing his spinal cord and slashing into his heart and lungs from the back. The Thunder Demon dropped to the ground dead.

Naruto was speechless at the fight, "You two were...totally awesome!" A huge grin covered Naruto's face and he began bouncing up and down overexcited by the sheer awesomeness of Yuki and Jiji.

A twister of darkness surrounded Jiji again as he turned once again into a cat. Yuki smiled at Naruto's antics as Jiji jumped onto her shoulder, "He sure is going to be handful isn't he Jiji?"

"Obviously. He's a blonde, it's in his genes," Jiji grumbled. Yuki laughed before turning to Naruto,

"Come on Naruto! With all these distractions we're way behind schedule so we have no choice but to take drastic measures!"

Jiji turned to her with wide eyes, "Yuki you can't be thinking that we are going to do _that? _Are you?"

Yuki nodded and looked to a confused Naruto, "We are taking a shortcut! Through the Demon Night Parade!"

**A/n: Yo! I want to thank you all for your alerts and favorites each time I saw one it made me smile. So thanks and please review! Here's chapter two. I wasn't really happy with how it turned out but I guess its fine. Anyways about Yuki and Jiji. I don't own Jiji or at least not little black cat Jiji. He's basically Jiji from Kiki's Delivery Service with a cool panther form and some personality tweaks. :P Yuki is based of Yuuko from xxxHolic but she isn't. They just sort of look the same but have different personalities. And besides Yuuko already made her cameo in this story. :) Kay, next chapter has a lot of explaining in it so it might take awhile but I'll work my hardest. See ya next time!**


End file.
